1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in packaging and mixing apparatus and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a disposable cartridge or capsule for storing at least two independent ingredients preloaded therein in mutually sealed relationship and having means for selectively combining the ingredients.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The usual method in widespread use today for filling a tooth cavity with amalgam, or the like, comprises placing a preselected quantity of silver and mercury in a suitable vessel or container for mixing thereof to produce the amalgam. These containers frequently comprise housings having at least two internal compartments therein sealed from one another, and each compartment being provided with one of the ingredients of the amalgam. A pestle is normally disposed within one of the housings, and when the two ingredients are to be mixed to produce amalgam, the compartments are placed in communication with each other, and the housing or capsule is placed in a vibrator, or the like, whereby the pestle facilitates mixing of the silver and mercury within the capsule housing to produce the amalgam. A carrier tool is then filled with a charge of the amalgam and hand carried to the cavity for depositing the amalgam therein. Subsequent to placing a charge of amalgam in the tooth cavity, a second hand tool, commonly known as a plugger, is utilized for compacting or packing the amalgam into the cavity. It is usually necessary to place a plurality of amalgam charges in a single cavity, with a plugging operation subsequent to the placing of each amalgam charge in the cavity. In the event the cavity is relatively large, it is frequently necessary to mix an additional supply of amalgam. Thus, the filling of a tooth cavity can become tedious and time consuming in that the mixing of the components of the amalgam, even though prepacked in a single capsule, is somewhat burdensome because the thorough and efficient mixing of the ingredients requires a considerable period of time in the vibrator.